Black Tar
Lyrics Not even a distant land We're stuck on a whole different planet No peace lookin' at the sky Trouble's always around so we stay quick with the guns and cannons Standing as long as we can until we get all Dolls up Then call all bets off We'll blow through your tar Dealing with lives messed up On a sea of dark matter Every minute matters Living while other lives shatter Seeing ghosts scatter As they Pour out We can handle them It's the tar taking over that came unexpected Hard to accept it Getting marked for death Seeing friends snatched and darkly possessed The tar inside stealing the body and breath Till only a shell is left Witness to Hell in the flesh A Fight to the death Screaming Where's the relief? Maybe no more sleep All swallowed in grief Images Start to stalk like a beast I hear voices but no one talking to me... It's like I'm washing away All my peaceful days Anyway Anyhow Nothing left of that scene If you are losing your way You need some protection Black tar, it gets you Where ever you go They could find you quickly, it's sticky However you try to tough it out You just can't beat them They said seek to find the field So we can sharpen skills But Now we can only feel All The pain of the danger being real And we may have to kill Just to stay alive Cause They've taken away close mates And we don't know our own fates We've been tasked to protect and take on ghosts But now this black tar is new And the damage is quick It moves really fast Plus it covers everything This wasn't in the profile So Now We've got to find a way to win or we die out Living life on the run With a hand on a gun Where's the exits We can't go back where we came from We can't go back where we came from Get armed, Don't look back Shoot them with your guns Yes, Get up, Don't give up Shoot them All the power you got Hello...? Is this thing on? Am I all alone? Is anyone there? I need a bigger gun Help if you can Please wake me up Not to sound cliché But this world sucks! So close it's a voice I'm hearing Overwhelms me, Can't stop bleeding Show me........ in the fog How many times you gotta kill your friends? How do you feel you gotta shoot their head? Just like the endless war WAR...... How do I know? This godamn stuff is all around How can I get out? This nightmare I've got to escape Just screaming You hear them over and over You will get running So we can find the way to get out We're stuck on a different planet A lot more than we can manage But we gotta keep on standing We're stuck on a different planet A lot more than we can manage But we gotta keep on standing Just want live in peace yet Black tar's gonna keep us restless Running just to own our own breaths Just want live in peace yet Black tar's gonna keep us restless Running just to keep our own breaths People are dripping black tar It's taken a ship down so far Don't wanna lose hope But here we are Wishing to see the sunrise But the sun doesn't rise in this sky Black Tar covers most eyes Lyrics: mpi / David Whitaker Vocal: mpi Rap: David Whitaker